real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Do Not Underestimate Me
is the fourteenth episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Menyoroti After voting out the person he bonded with since day one, Joaquin feels a little down. Shelly decides to check on him and asks if he needs something. Joaquin shakes his head, not wanting to deal with anybody right now. While Shelly leaves to talk with Brenda and Violet, Mike sits all by himself. He is annoyed by the fact that he's alone in this game. Shelly used to be his one but she's grown closer to Joaquin. Brenda and Violet have found each other. He's just not having it anymore. Maybe he needs to connect more with Bailey. Mike then heads towards Bailey and asks if she's willing to take him to final tribal council. Bailey says she'd love to. She really likes Mike and the two bond a lot. When Bailey leaves, Mike stands up and walks a bit through the woods. He then sees something shining in the tree next to him. He quickly grabs it and sees that it's the merge hidden immunity idol. He's stoked because this is the key to winning Survivor maybe. Wes, Meghan and Gary are sitting at the other side of tribe. Gary looks defeated, laying on his back, looking at the clouds. Meghan takes a deep breath and decides to inform her closest allies about her secret. She shows Wes and Gary her immunity idol. Gary looks like he's about to pass out and Wes smiles. They can make a move finally. Challenge The challenge is won by Bailey. Even though everyone performed well, there was a big incident. Mike passed out during the challenge and had to get med-evacuated immediately. Due to his blood pressure being so low he was taken to the hospital. He will be on the jury. Menyoroti Coming back from the challenge, everyone is silent and thinks about Mike. Bailey sits down and looks bummed. Earlier today she made a good deal with Mike and now he's gone. She will keep fighting for the both of them. She decides to sit with Brenda, Violet and Shelly. Joaquin then joins the girls. He asks who they think should go home. Shelly immediately throws Meghan's name out because she's the smartest out of the three left. Violet grins and says that Meghan isn't a threat, Gary is more capable of playing a strategic game till the end. While the Suicide Squad alliance discusses, Wes heads over to Meghan and Gary. Meghan asks who the two guys think is going to receive the votes from the majority. Gary says it's gonna be probably him. Meghan says she would play her idol on him if she knew it would save him. Back to the Suicide Squad, everyone has agreed on voting for Meghan. While Shelly, Joaquin and Bailey are getting their stuff, Violet grabs Brenda's sleeve and says that voting for Meghan would be stupid because she's not dangerous at all. Brenda shrugs, she doesn't care who goes because no matter what those three will go home one by one. Tribal Council Bailey, Brenda, Gary, Joaquin, Meghan, Shelly, Violet and Wes arrive at tribal council. The jury looks surprised when Mike isn't there. Jeff announces that Mike got med-evacuated and he will join the jury tonight, together with the person voted out of tonight's tribal council. Jeff asks Bailey how it felt to win immunity. Bailey states she's happy to have won but she is feeling bad about Mike's evacuation. Jeff then asks Violet what should be done tonight. Violet rolls her eyes and says that they should vote out for a strategic threat instead for a weaker target, looking at Shelly and Joaquin. Meghan, Wes and Gary immediately look at each other. Jeff finally asks Gary if he feels in danger. Gary nods his head. Everyone votes. Before Jeff can read the votes, Meghan stands up and looks around her. Violet sighs while Shelly's face turns from smiling to dead-staring. Meghan hands over the idol to Jeff and says that she will play it for herself. Gary looks a bit confused while Meghan sits down and crosses her fingers. The idol is a real hidden immunity idol so all votes for Meghan won't count. First vote... . . . . First vote... . . . . . . . . Meghan (Does not count) Meghan closes her eyes, feeling incredible. Gary grabs her hand and looks excited while Shelly, Joaquin, Bailey, Brenda and Violet all look at each other. . . . . . . . . Meghan (Does not count) . . . . . . . . Meghan (Does not count) . . . . . . . . Meghan (Does not count) . . . . . . . . Meghan (Does not count) Five votes Meghan, none of them count. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Violet . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 15th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai and the 6th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Violet (3-0) Violet shakes her head, grabbing her bag. She says she told them that they were making the wrong decision. She hugs Brenda and gets her torch snuffed, leaving tribal council area. Wes looks overwhelmed by the elimination of Violet. Votes Meghan voted Violet: "You're a big game player, you've had some practice and you have done good enough. But one lesson for you, do not underestimate me. Love you girly!" Wes voted Violet: "This is insaneeeee!!!" Gary voted Violet: "Good grace god, you have been a big obstacle for us and it would be a miracle if you leave tonight. Hopefully we can play our cards right tonight and finally make the long awaited move. Violet, you've done well but it's good to go for you now." Shelly voted Meghan: "I see through your sweet innocent girl act. No questions asked, you are a warrior and you need to be stopped. Gary and Wes are following you. And whoever tries to change my opinion on that will get a smack from me." Violet voted Meghan: "We have been good for a long time and honestly, it's pure utter shit that you're the one getting voted off. There's bigger fish to fry but whateves, we'll see what happens. I was actually planning to vote randomly but nah." Joaquin voted Meghan: "This is how the game rolls, see ya!" Brenda voted Meghan: "I don't feel bad about this one. We never clicked, probably never will either. You seemed nice though." Bailey voted Meghan: "Meg, I love you and we've been friends for a long time but the game gets tougher and we need to get rid off our competition. It's hard vs. hard now. I love you Meghan." Final Words "That... was uhm, yeah. How am I gonna describe that in the most peaceful way. Dreadful. You get yourself an alliance where people don't listen to each other and later get idoled out as the result. No wonder why we called ourselves the suicide squad. Jokes aside, I had fun and this experience was a lot better than my first season where I sometimes didn't felt like I fitted in. But this time, I did and I'm grateful for that. Two game shows checked on the bucket list, Big Brother here we go?" - Violet, 8th Place